Trails in the woods
by twilightXaddictCI
Summary: Edward decides to take Bella to a local barn for a trail ride. Bella meets horses, horses meet Bella. Edward... stays out of the way. My first fanfic, BPOV. *title changed*
1. only if you are, scareDcat!

**Summary: Edward decides to take Bella to a local barn for a trail ride. Bella meets horses, horses meet Bella. Edward... stays out of the way. My first fanfic, BPOV.**

**Usual... human Bella, vampire Edward... just an adventure...hehehe... making it up as I go...**

**Ch.1 Bella's New Friends**

**BPOV**

So Edward dragged me away for another outing... this time to a horse barn. A barn! Really, though, what is the point? Oh well, at least I know he'll catch me if my face and horse poo become close.

"Edward, why are you doing this to me?" I complained.

"For some quality time together, love," explained Edward, "and I know you'll love it, Alice told me." I shot him a worried glance. "Don't worry, you won't fall." He chuckled.

The rest of the way there, Edward pleaded with me not to worry. When we arrived at the place-which I have to admit was very beautiful, what with all the green pastures and white fences- Edward opened my door for me and helped me out of the jeep (which Emmett insisted we take so my truck or the Volvo wouldn't get dirty).

"Ready, love?" Edward asked.

"Ha. Let's just go meet the smelly animals." I replied, stalking towards the barn. (A/N. Sorry Bella is so bitter here... HORSES DONT STINK!!)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Once we arrived inside the barn, there were heads everywhere. Some white, some black, and some odd shades of brown with little flecks on them.

I walked up to one of the brown flecky ones and started patting its nose.

"Hey handsome...." I cooed to the horse. "Aren't you adorable..."

It surprised me how unafraid I was of these huge animals. That would probably change once I was on the back of one. But Edward said...

Edward! In truth, I had actually forgotten the man...oops!

"Edward?" I called. When he didn't answer, I started to panic. "Edward?!" I called a little louder, even though he had super sensitive vampire hearing.

His usually calm voice came from outside the big doors. "Yes Bella?" he answered timidly. _The_ Edward Cullen answered _timidly._

"What's wrong?" I asked, genuinely confused. Was Edward afraid of _horses?_

I slowly walked up to him and rested my hand on his cheek.

"What's wrong, Edward?" I asked again. His quick glances through the doors confirmed my suspicions.

"Scared of horses, are we? A big, scary vampire is afraid of some weak horses? " I teased him.

"No, Bella, I'm not scared... pffft." He shrugged, but kept glancing sideways at the furry white beast inside the door. I leaned in to him, laughing slightly. "Come in and meet my new friends, then. Don't eat them, though." Edward looked shocked. "I would never..."he started, but I just dragged him into the barn.

Inside the barn, Edward jumped away from every noise the horses made. He wouldn't even feed them the carrots we brought them.

Just then, a woman walked into the barn. I watched as she took in Edward before I realized I wasn't in her line of sight. I quickly stepped out from behind the horse's head and put my arm around Edward. The woman looks slightly disappointed, but continued towards us.

"Hi, my name's Rachel, and you must be Edward and Bella, here for your trail ride.

"That's us." Edward said.

"Follow me." Said Rachel.

She led us towards the back of the barn where three horses had saddles on. Their name plates said Stan, Diamond and Duke.

"Edward, you will be riding Stan, Bella you will be riding Diamond, and I will take Duke here ahead of you. Stan and Diamond love each other, so you can get close enough to hold hands if you want." Explained Rachel. "Duke's a sour puss, so try to stay fairly far back from him." She warned.

"Ready, Bella?" Edward asked me, sounding less nervous, but still never taking his eyes off the tall brown Stan.

"Only if you are scare-D-cat!" I teased, but Edward took it as a yes.


	2. Credit

I owe all credit for my plot/idea to the awesome Kyra Grealey, who hates fanfiction but read my story anyway, and let me use her idea!!


	3. I'm not afraid!

**So... I just wanted to let you know that you should REVIEW!!! I don't care if all you say is yes or no...(If you like it or not) just review. I only have 2 reviews :(**

**Just so you know, I do ride horses myself, so I sometimes forget that not everyone will understand what I'm trying to say... if you don't understand something... REVIEW and tell me!**

**BTW: I don't own twilight... it owns me.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Ch.2 **

**BPOV**

"_Ready, Bella?" Edward asked me, sounding less nervous, but still never taking his eyes off the tall brown "Stan." _

"_Only if you are scare-D-cat!" I teased, but Edward took it as a yes._

Rachel showed us how to lead the horses and we took them outside. Edward tried to walk as far away from Stan as he could while still in control of him, which caused a fit of giggles from me.

"And what, Bella, could be so funny?" Edward asked me.

"You," I said, but decided to explain. "Are afraid of _an animal!" _which again caused me to giggle.

"I told you... _I'm not afraid." _ Edward said through his teeth.

"Mmmhmm..." I said, still not believing him.

When we got into the fenced in area, we tied the horses, and Rachel got up onto her horse so we could see how it's done. Edward took it upon himself to help me, because otherwise I would have fallen. I almost did, even with him helping me.

After helping me up, Edward skilfully vaulted onto Stan's back.

"See? Not afraid." He said.

"Where did you learn to do that?" I asked in awe.

"It looked easy. I've watched people do it before. You know, I've never been on horseback." He replied.

"Show off," I muttered.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rachel showed us how to make the horses walk, stop and turn. After our mini-lesson, we went out on the trail. Rachel went ahead, and Edward and I walked side by side.

It was a beautiful trail through the woods, with crunchy leaves under the horse's hooves. The trees were all sorts of colors; red, orange yellow, and the occasional evergreen. I smiled just looking at them.

"What do you think, love? Something you want to do more often?" Edward asked me.

"Only if you're here," I replied. "And if you're not too scared," I joked.

"Bella, I'm not scared," Edward said, but I heard him whisper something like "anymore."

We rode in silence for a while, until Edward reached over to me. I took his hand, remembering what Rachel had said about how we could hold hands. When Edward's cool palm touched mine, I relaxed. I hadn't even realized I was tense.

Apparently Diamond had.

She decided to slow down, and I ended up going slower than Edward, so I had to let go of his hand.

I kicked my horse gently and she sped up, so I quickly grabbed Edward's hand again.

"I love you Edward, thank you for doing this." I said.

Just then, Rachel`s horse stopped and reared. **A/N: stood on its hind legs. **She leaned forward, and it went back to the ground, only to turn back towards us and run.

"Bella, hold on!" Edward yelled as the horse ran between us.

As soon as Rachel got control of her horse I looked to see what had scared it.

There, in the middle of the trail, was a mountain lion, Edward's favourite meal.


	4. we can’t all be pro riders like you

**I tried not to take too long writing this... sorry about the cliff hanger!!**

**REVIEW!!!!! I gave MYSELF a review I was so desperate! Please... I will stop putting new stuff up if you don't!**

**Ch.3 **

**BPOV**

_As soon as Rachel got control of her horse I looked to see what had scared it. _

_There, in the middle of the trail, was a mountain lion, Edward's favourite meal. _

"Edward, are you okay?" I asked. Edward was clenching his teeth, and holding so tight on the reins that Stan was backing up and shaking his head.

"Bella, go back to the barn, and make sure Rachel goes too. I'm going ahead. Don't go anywhere near the cat." Edward said, and turned Stan away from the mountain lion. He kicked the horse and galloped off back where we came from.

It amazed me how still he sat on the huge animal that was currently rocketing down the trail. He didn't move a millimetre from where he sat.

Did he have to be good at everything?

"Rachel, I think we should head back," I said, turning to face Rachel. She was sitting on Duke's back looking thoroughly dazed.

"Y-yeah, sure." She said shakily. We started walking (well, the horses walked) back to the barn.

"Is Edward afraid of animals?" Rachel asked after a while. I started laughing, but then realized that was probably the best excuse I could come up with.

"Yeah, especially mountain lions, but I think he got over his fear of horses!" I said, remembering his amazing gallop back up the trail.

"Would you like to go faster?" Rachel asked me.

I thought about what Edward would say if he were here. He probably would think it was too dangerous. I glanced up the trail, and I couldn't see him.

"Hmmmm..." I said to Rachel. "Let me call someone first." I took out my phone and called Alice. I had made up my mind to try it, so she would have seen if I would fall.

"Hello, Bella," Alice said halfway through the first ring.

"Alice, have you seen anything good _at the movies _lately?" I asked her, knowing that Rachel would hear my side of the conversation.

"Bella, where's Edward? Shouldn't he be there with you?" Alice asked me.

"There was a mountain lion incident. You know how _scared_ he is of them. Anyway, what did you see?" I asked again, smiling to myself thinking about Edward's mountain lion _fear._

"You'll be fine." Alice answered. "Edward will come back in 3, 2, 1..." Just then, Edward came around the corner riding Stan.

"Edward, are you okay? Bella told me about your fear of mountain lions. It's okay; we'll stay away from it." Rachel said to Edward.

"Yeah, they're pretty big," Edward said, going along with my lie perfectly. He even glanced around like he was nervous.

"So, Edward, Bella was just trying to decide if she wanted to go faster. Bella?" she asked. Edward gave me a worried glance.

"Yeah, I think I'd like to," I told Rachel. "Hey, guess what Edward? Alice saw_ a movie_ about horseback riding, and no one fell off." I said to Edward. Rachel probably thought I was pretty weird to bring up a movie, but Edward knew what I really meant.

"Okay, Bella, if you really want to go, you should. I'll try to stay calm." Edward said, and then he leaned over to grab my hand and kiss it. "Be safe," he added before letting go of my hand.

"So, which way are we going now?" I asked Rachel.

"We'll take a different trail completely. We're going to go back up this one where we came from, then head down another one. A shorter and safer" she looked at Edward while she said this "trail. Kick your horses if you want them to go faster, but no galloping!" she added.

We headed back up the trail at a walk, but soon Edward sighed.

"What, am I too slow for you?" I asked him. "Let's race!" I decided, and kicked Diamond in the sides. She took to fast steps, and then slowed back down.

"Well, then." I muttered. I tried kicking her again without much luck. I gave one last attempt by kicking her four times in a row, and it worked. Diamond took off in a bouncing, rocking gait.

"Ed –bounce- ward –bounce- are –bounce- you –bounce- com-bounce-ing?" I asked between bounces.

"Yes, Bella, I'm right here," Edward said from behind me. The close proximity of his voice made me jump, causing me to slide to one side out of the saddle. I regained my balance, but not before Edward noticed my near fall.

"Bella, -I didn't miss how he never bounced- maybe you should slow down some. We don't want an accident." Edward suggested.

I pulled back on Diamond's reins and she immediately stopped. The sudden cease in movement caused me to fall forward onto her neck. I heard Edward chuckling quietly behind me. I straitened myself up and turned in the saddle to face him.

"You, know, we can't all be pro riders like you." I quipped.

"Sorry love, but really, you should have expected her to stop. It is what you told her to do." Edward said, still smiling.

"Yeah, but I'm used to people ignoring what I tell them to do." I answered, and turned around to keep walking.

Edward was quicker. He kicked Stan and in less time than I thought possible (for the horse) was by my side again. He reached out and took my hand once more.

Bliss.

**While I was writing this chapter, I listened to:**

**I hate this part by Pussycat Dolls**

**Gotta be somebody by Nickelback**

**Poker face by Lady Gaga**

**Just dance by Lady Gaga**

**Love story by Taylor Swift**

**Never too late by Hedley**

**On my horse-hair covered iPod. No joke! I just got back from the barn and took it with me. It`s shedding season... ******


	5. look at me! I’m riding a horse

**This chapter is dedicated to .Her because she (?) rocks and gives me all kinds of reviews... (basically all of them********) including my first one ever! **

**I thought I'd write this chapter and post it with the other one. Happy weekend everyone! Just so you know, I'm trying to finish this up, because this trail ride is only like, 2hrs long, so if you want me to keep going after the ride, tell me! Also, any ideas for other funny/bad stuff to happen while they're at the barn, tell me that to.**

**Congrats to sports7 and me for moving on to the Canada wide science fair in Winnipeg... let me know if you're going too! I'd love to meet other fanfiction/twilight addicts ******** I know, we're not really addicted... it's just my pen name... so yeah******

**Ch.4**

**BPOV**

_He reached out and took my hand once more._

_Bliss._

We rode in silence for a while after that, holding hands and watching the horses flick their ears towards sounds in the evening.

_Flashback_

"_Twilight, again," he murmured. "Another ending. No matter how perfect the day is, it always has to end."_

_End Flashback_

"Twilight." I said simply. Edward must have remembered that night at prom to, because he repeated his exact words from that night.

"So much has changed since that night." I started. "That was the first time you tricked me into going somewhere you thought would be good for me. Then, I wouldn't have agreed to this, but look at me! I'm riding a horse."

"Yet so much is still the same." Edward continued from where I left off. "You are just as clumsy as ever, and we still have the same irrevocable love for each other."

Edward smiled his beautiful crooked smile that always made me melt like butter. Yes, I definitely still felt the same towards him as I had the night of prom.

How could anyone not? He was caring, smart, and not selfish at all, but most importantly, he was mine. We would be together forever, and never love anyone else.

"I love you forever, Edward." I said with tears in my eyes.

"Bella?" he asked, noticing the tears.

"You're mine. Forever." I said. The tears had started to flow, and they wouldn't stop. "I'm fine. Better than fine. Better than the best word you can come up with for happy. That's what I'm feeling."

"I will always be yours, Bella. I've learned that I'm nothing without you." At that moment, I would have leaned over to kiss him, but seeing as we were on horseback, that wouldn't have been the easiest task. (Not to mention I probably would have landed on the trail and scared the horses, causing a stampede over my body. Ouch.)

Instead, fresh tears flowed down my face.

"Oh, Edward." I sobbed.

Edward stopped Stan and hopped off his back with unintentional grace. Still holding the reins he walked over and helped me down. He took Diamond's reins as well, then pulled me into a passionate embrace and kissed me.

We stayed like that for a while, until Stan tried to walk away. By then, my tears had stopped, so told Edward we should probably continue on, as it was getting dark.

After Edward helped me (I'm really not that incapable of moving on my own) onto Diamond's back, we trotted ahead until we reached Rachel at the barn.

"We're sorry we took so long, I was just worried that another mountain lion would jump out." Edward explained.

"That is completely alright, I was just un-tacking Duke. You can stick around to un-tack your horses, if you'd like. You'll also have to pay after." Rachel explained, but I was busy staring at the barn where the cutest pony ever was looking out.

I knew, in that moment, that I wanted a pony.


	6. Ceilidh!

**I love my reviewers... all 2 that keep reviewing... but I would really like someone else to review. People keep putting me on their favourites... BUT IF YOU ADD MY STORY, REVIEW IT TOO!!!!**

**Ch.5**

_I was busy staring at the barn where the cutest pony ever was looking out._

_I knew, in that moment, that I wanted a pony. _

"Awwwwwwwwwwwww," I squealed, and Edward and Rachel turned to look at me.

"That's Ceilidh." Rachel said to me as I walked towards the pony's stall.

"Edward," I turned to look at him and batted my eyelashes, feeling very foolish. "I want a pony."

I turned and continued to walk towards Ceilidh. She nickered when I got closer, so I held out my hand to her. She snorted into it.

"Bella, what would we do with a pony?" Edward asked me. How dare he! Ponies rule. But when I thought about it he was right. Once I was a vampire the pony would become a snack. Poor little Ceilidh!

I turned around –all this turning was making me dizzy- to tell I didn't need a pony, but he was writing a cheque. At first I got excited, but then I realized that he was probably just paying for the rides.

"She should be easy look after. You won't need a barn, she's only tiny." Rachel said to Edward. Ceilidh was mine! I, Bella Swan was the proud owner of a pony. Maybe the most adorable one ever!

"You didn't." I said to Edward.

"I love buying you things. Especially things you want." Edward replied, and then pulled me into a tight hug.

"You're amazing." I responded, and we went to go see our new pony.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Ceilidh!!!" I cried as my pony dripped wet slobber all over me. We were still at the barn, getting her ready to take home. I had called Alice and told her all the details about my adorable little Ceils. Her height, what she ate... and... all her measurements. I was terrified to even think of what frilly pink disasters were waiting in the barn.

Rachel had offered to trailer Ceilidh to the Cullen's; I didn't have room for her, plus Charlie wouldn't be too happy that Edward bought me a pony.

We were putting a blanket on her so we could put her in the trailer when Alice came running in.

"No!!! Don't use that blanket, I got her a pink one!" Alice yelled, while running towards us. Several horses backed into the back corners of their stalls, terrified of the little screaming pixie.

"Alice," Edward said when he saw the blanket. I peeked around Ceilidh and saw probably the brightest pink horse blanket that ever existed.

"Ceilidh will hate you, Alice." I said to her. As if she was agreeing with me, Ceilidh bobbed her head up and down.

"See?" I added.

"Arg. Wait..." Alice paused, looking off into space, and then smiled a devious smile. "You're going to let me put it on her."

I had made up my mind my mind to let her put the blanket on Ceilidh JUST for the trailer ride, put I wanted to bug her first. Of course, I forgot she would see right through my plan.

"Only for the trailer ride. And nothing else pink." I had to add the last part, because I knew she had bought everything in pink for my pony.

Help!

**I know you don't just buy a pony without preparing anything... or knowing anything about horses, but they're vampires... and they have Alice. Just so you know... horse accessories come in every style, color and print imaginable. Help poor little Ceilidh by reviewing! Do you want frilly pink overload?**

**-CI**


	7. Thunder

**This chapter is dedicated to my other reviewer, sports7... We're going to Winnipeg!!!! Anyone else going to CWSF????**

**Can we do 3 reviews?? I'm aiming low to avoid disappointment. I'm holding chapter 7 Hostage for now ... *Laughs evilly* lol :) **

**I finally got working on this chapter... I was sort of forced******** I'm writing on a laptop, so when the power went off, I couldn't get onto the internet, so I thought I'd write chapter six.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... blah blah blah... Stephanie Meyer owns it all... blah blah blah... this is where people put odd stuff in... **

**One VERY important thing: Hippos are more dangerous than lions (AND LLAMAS)!!!!! **

**Here you go!**

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

_I had made up my mind my mind to let her put the blanket on Ceilidh JUST for the trailer ride, but I wanted to bug her first. Of course, I forgot she would see right through my plan._

"_Only for the trailer ride. And nothing else pink." I had to add the last part, because I knew she had bought everything in pink for my pony._

_Help!_

When we got Ceilidh into the trailer that we were borrowing from the barn, Edward and I got into my truck, which was pulling the trailer. I had to let Edward drive because I had no idea how to manoeuvre a trailer, and because I was just too damn excited.

Alice was driving her Porche, so Edward and I talked about excuses why Ceilidh shouldn't wear Alice's new "clothes" for her.

"No, Bella, for the last time, we're not telling her Ceilidh is allergic to pink!" Edward practically shouted at me.

"But Ceilidh's so smart, she'd probably sneeze or something after we told Alice," I laughed, remembering how Ceilidh had agreed that she'd hate Alice for making her wear pink.

I heard Edward chuckle, and looked over at him.

"What?" I asked him, but he just shook his head.

"We just bought a pony," he said. "and I was afraid of horses this morning." He said.

I thought about it. We _did_ just buy a pony. And, to top it off, we had no idea what to do with her. Or –gulp- what Alice had bought for her.

Thanks a lot, Edward. Now I was worried.

"Bella," Edward asked me. "Are you okay?" Was I? More importantly, would Ceilidh be okay? Would she be fed enough? Would she be _eaten_?

"I, um," I stuttered. "Will anyone try to eat my pony?" I finally blurted out. Edward actually had the nerve to laugh.

"Edward! I'm serious! Do they eat horses?" I asked, appalled by the thought.

"Bella, I've been waiting for you to ask that all day." He pulled off into the driveway of his house. We were here already?

"We don't eat horses, there's a story why.

When Carlisle was changed, horses were considered as transportation. He had mare named Thunder. She was a beautiful dapple grey, with a black muzzle and legs, and she was extremely well built. After Carlisle discovered he could hunt animals, he vowed to never hunt horses because he loved this mare.

He would take her with him whenever he would hunt, riding out into the forest on her. One day, she was lying down in her stall. Carlisle thought nothing of it and decided to let her rest. When he got back from hunting, she was dead.

Since Carlisle told me about her, since I saw that burning love in his eyes, I've never mentioned her in his presence again It was so sad to see how much he missed her. I told the rest of the family one day when he was away hunting."

After Edward's story, I was in tears. Poor Carlisle, having only his horse to turn to as a vampire in a world made for humans, then having her die. What a tragedy.

"Bella?" Edward said worriedly when he noticed I was crying. He immediately wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry to make you sad, Bella. Don't worry, Thunder was old, Ceilidh's only young. She won't die for a long time, She won't die for a long time, She won't die for a long time."

Ceilidh... dying? That wasn't why I was sad! I felt bad for Carlisle!

"No, Edward, that's not why I'm crying. I feel so bad for Carlisle." I told him.

"Oh Bella," Edward said. "I should have known you would feel bad for Carlisle. This was just before he found me. Two weeks before, actually. He wasn't alone for long." He told me. This did make me feel a little bit better.

"Are you ready to take Ceilidh to her new house?" Edward asked me.

"Uhhh..... Where?" I asked, a little confused. She wasn't going to live in the house... right?

"Alice thought she should go in the house, but no one –except Emmett- wanted that, so they put her in a baby barn out back. It's right outside the kitchen window." Edward explained to me.

"Maybe we should check out the barn first, to see what Alice did to it." I suggested. "Then we can put Ceilidh away."

"Good idea." Edward replied, and with that, we went to visit the pink mania.

**Let me know if you want longer chapters....**

**Or let me know about any other improvements!!**

**((((((((((((PRESS HERE TO** **TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!))))))))))))))))**


End file.
